


HANAZONOLAND

by rankarana



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Season 2 Era, canon-compliant for once too!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankarana/pseuds/rankarana
Summary: For Tae, Hanazono Land is her planet - her home.But if Kasumi wants to live in her world, too, she's more than happy to have a little company.





	1. stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> short little kasutae stories inspired by this and that.

Kasumi often finds herself in Tae’s lap - she  _ fits  _ there, perfectly, and Tae’s arms wrap around her so tight that it’s the best thing ever in winter and then when summer hits she’s gotta gently ask her to let go a little.

It’s less often that Tae sits in hers, but Kasumi’s entirely up for it.

It… does make it a tiny bit hard to see the stars, though, when Tae’s bobbing up and down in front of her eyes, and getting her chin on top of Tae’s head means she’s gotta halfways stand up, and… man, trying to do that just makes her feel silly.

“I’m gonna get grass on my butt,” Tae adds, when Kasumi starts to pull away from under Tae’s body, and Kasumi gives that up with an awkward little giggle.

“Then we should’ve brought a blanket!”

“I mean, I don’t mind.” And she clearly  _ means  _ that, since she leans back against Kasumi, letting her weight rest against her - wow, Tae actually is kinda heavy - before starting to sliiiide down, head resting against Kasumi’s chest (cute!) and butt absolutely on the grass. 

At least she’s wearing jeans. Kasumi’s seriously regretting the miniskirt option, now!

The view from the highest point (like, a slight two-meter-high hill) in the local park isn’t as good as the time she went stargazing,  _ proper  _ stargazing, with Kokoro and Hina and everyone - the ‘light pollution’ thing is real, and half the time she picks out a  _ really  _ bright star it starts moving and then ends up being an airplane or a satellite or something instead - but until she can take Tae there, it’ll do!

“You and me, we’re like…” Tae points at the sky, tries to pick out the right stars, and then ends up  _ very  _ focused, lips squished tight together and brows furrowed. “Mm.”

“Which ones?”

“Mmm…” Tae’s still deliberating, like there’s real meaning,  _ weight  _ here. Something that only she can see, the view from Hanazono Land, in the indigo-orange haze of the  _ almost  _ night in front of them.

Kasumi wants to see what she’s seeing, too,  _ so  _ bad.

“Those two.” She points skywards, stretching out both her arms as far as they’ll go, hands brushing against Kasumi’s face as if she’s trying to clue her in a little more, maybe. There’s not  _ that  _ many stars to choose from, right now, so...

“Oh, uh…” Kasumi looks at them, tries to figure out the pattern. One is… north? North-west, maybe? She looks for some landmarks around her, tries to orient herself, but she’s pretty sure it’s not like a polestar or anything. The other seems to be near a couple others, kind of in something that looks like a constellation but she doesn’t actually recognise it - also that’s  _ definitely  _ a satellite next to it…

Kasumi, uh, doesn’t totally get it!

They look kinda lonely, though. Maybe she’s missing something - maybe she needs glasses, Asuka’s told her that waaaay too many times with how often she loses stuff - but they’re really just  _ there _ , two random stars floating some millions of light years apart, nameless and unknown.

“Ehehe, Tae, can you, uh… explain?”

“The lore?”

“...mmmaybe? What’s the... connection, or, uh, that sorta stuff!”

“Mm… about the stars?” She moves her fingers together, tracing the shortest possible distance between them. “I don’t think there really is anything.” Her arms drop back down, holding onto Kasumi’s legs like she’s got her own little guitarist throne. “Two random stars. No reason they should be connected, right?”

Huh.

“Huh!”

“It means more that way,” Tae tells her, now having slid down far enough onto the grass that her jeans are gonna  _ need  _ a wash after this. Her head’s resting on Kasumi’s thigh, the perfect position to look right up into the sky, and right at her girlfriend’s (kinda confused) face. “Promise.”

...she still isn’t sure if she totally gets it, but a promise from Tae means the world and all the stars in the sky anyway.


	2. no bystanders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhh soft T maybe? you tell me.

“You look confused…”

“Eh? I’m excited, though.”

Kasumi (on her tippy-toes) has one hand planted to the wall by Tae’s head, and the other grabbing onto the taller girl’s wrist, all while looking her dead in the eyes. It’d be difficult for Tae  _ not  _ to be excited in this situation.

“O-oh! Okay, then!” Kasumi breaks her little (very false) attempt at lowering her voice, sliding right out of that Ran register into something more… Aya-like. Oh, that’s not very cool at all, but Tae still appreciates this whole thing. Does this count as roleplay? Possibly, maybe. She just said that Kasumi looked mature on stage tonight, and Kasumi seemed to like that, and then she called Kasumi cool, and Kasumi  _ really  _ liked that, and then they were outside and everyone else had gone and--

Pinned to the wall outside CiRCLE, in the same alley she's found Tomoe squatting down smoking in before running away at the sight of Tae?

Gotta admit, that’s  _ very  _ rock.

“You did  _ really  _ well tonight, O-tae. The crowd loved you.”

“Mhm.”

“I think… you deserve a reward?”

“Always!”

...Kasumi’s lip quivers, and Tae assumes she’s about to laugh, which  _ would  _ be good, except she wonders if she’s not quite capturing the mood, now. So, instead, she sinks down a little, trying to make it a little easier for her leader to intimidate her (but in the nice way). Less chin-on-head height, and more ‘awkward accidental chin kisses’ height.

...this doesn’t seem to stop Kasumi from half-swallowing a laugh, though. She might have to take some very drastic measures.

“Reward me, Kasumi?” she stage-whispers, and adds a tilt of her head to the left-- right? Left. That feels appropriate.

And Kasumi’s lip  _ has  _ gone from ‘awkwardly shaking’ to ‘quietly nibbled’.

She leans in, knee moving pretty high, enough that Tae has to spread her legs a little more so that Kasumi doesn’t jab her in the thigh, and presses her face into the side of Tae’s neck. It’s gentle, definitely, and not exactly any rougher than she’s used to from Kasumi, but it  _ does  _ make Tae a little ticklish.

“Hehe.”

“Why’re you laughing?”

“Tickles.”

“Mm.” Kasumi seems to be finding her footing, though - Tae’s thigh feels a lot less jabbed at than when they started, and now one of her hands is finding its way around Tae’s back, resting in the small of it and pulling it away from that little source of stability. “Don’t?”

That’s a very unreasonable request, Tae thinks, between the lips brushing along her neck, and the fact she’s balancing entirely on two half-squatted legs and her shoulderblades against the wall,  _ and  _ Kasumi is kissing her. She’d like to see Kasumi try to  _ not  _ laugh. Especially after earlier!

“Heee.”

“Tae…” Kasumi pulls away for a moment, and Tae can kind of sort of see her face at the weird angle they’re at. She really does look a bit annoyed (a little sexy, maybe?). “...I said don’t,” she asks, voice having that little edge she tried for earlier, except actually achieving it.

“...you sound a bit like Yukina, when you--”

Ow.

Owowow.

That’s Kasumi’s teeth!

Kasumi’s face is pressed into her, and Kasumi’s lips are on her neck, and her teeth are biting down, and--

There’s a struggle for a second, Tae waving her arms around and grabbing onto Kasumi for support, but Kasumi keeps on doing it anyway, and every time she does it, gripping a little tighter-- Kasumi  _ grips _ tighter, too. She can hear herself make a little, high noise, shrill, and she’s not sure how it sounds to Kasumi. Like she’s hurt, maybe? She hopes not.

Since it feels good.

Once Kasumi lets go - of Tae, of her neck - Tae feels herself scramble at the wall a little, and Kasumi now  _ does  _ look worried, shifting around to catch her in what turns into a hug, which is nice too, really. There’s that soreness at her neck, but it fades into ‘a pleasant little sting’ very quickly, although--

“You’re alright, O-tae?”

“How does it look?”

“Uhm…” Kasumi gently pushes her, makes her stable-ish against the wall, and looks in the low light of the autumn night. “...red. And I can sorta see my teethmarks.” She looks  _ very  _ guilty, now. But it’s okay, because it was good. “Sorry.”

“At least we weren’t caught.”

“...yeah, but, tomorrow…”  _ Oh.  _ Well, Arisa’ll probably have something funny to say. And Saaya will try very badly to act like she’s not noticed anything, and Rimi… Rimi’ll be excited! Good for Rimi. “Y-you could try wearing a scarf!”

“Ehh.”

“...are you sure?” Kasumi asks, earnestly worried, and Tae runs her fingers over the sore little spot. Taps her callouses against it.

“It’s a badge of honour, boss.”


	3. skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light masklay/masurei ahead! or well, light mentions of them by layer's big ol gf.

“It’s really embarrassing to admit this, but I’m a bit jealous of Layer, sometimes… heh.”

One thing Kasumi really likes about live houses is the  _ range  _ of people you meet there. It’s like destiny, except totally random, and you get to talk to people you never would. Heck, even people you  _ know  _ get a whole lot more friendly in the presence of instruments, melon soda and cheap cheese toasties!

“Huuuuuh.”

…but still, Masking is a bit scary. Sure, no-one with a General-Purpose Rabbit plushie dangling off her bag can be like, all bad, but Kasumi swears there’s been at least one time she’s seen Masking communicate entirely in non-verbal growls (and Rokka seemed to actually  _ understand  _ it!?). Luckily, Kasumi’s figured out the one great social leveller tends to be trying to compliment people’s girlfriends!

(Except when she’s talking to Chisato. Never do that with Chisato. It goes badly.)

“Just like, she’s so talented, and cool, and--”

“An’ her and Tae have history?” Masking stares into the bubbles of the neon-green soda, not even bothering with eye contact as she cuts a little bit deeper than Kasumi was sorta expecting.

“Ahaha… maaaybe.” To be honest, maybe ‘oh, I’m jealous of your girlfriend!’ isn’t like… top-tier icebreaker material. “Does that make me bad?”

“Mmmmmm.” Masking’s eyes slide up, studying Kasumi’s face - she’s looking extra humble, honest! - before cramming half of a toastie into her mouth. “Nahhhh. ‘m a lil’ bit jealous of you, too.”

“Ehhh? Why me?”

...no, seriously, why her!?

“Uh, ‘cause…” Masking slumps down, thinking it over. Kasumi’s noticed this as a… pattern, maybe? That whenever Masking thinks about something that isn’t drumming or music or mascot characters, it takes time. Really makes whatever she’s got to say feel important!

“If you’re just saying that to be nice, you don’t gotta! Actually, it makes me feel kinda bad, so--”

“No. No, I got this, uhhh…” Masking swings her hand back and forth through the air, like she’s drumming a phantom stick onto the table. “See, I’m jealous ‘cause if Re-- Layer used to like  _ her,  _ and  _ she  _ likes you, and I like Layer, then, like… uhhhh. You ever read Bleach?”

“No… but I like Black Clover!”

“Alright. Anyway, in Bleach, it’s like… power levels, yeah? Spiritual pressure, ‘n shit. Me, her, her, you, in that order. So you got the strongest power level, an’ that means…” She works it through in her mind, bows her head again, clicks her jaw, and figures it out. “...means bad news, yeah...”

“But what if I started liking you?”

“Uh… nah, that’s not how it works, is it?” Kasumi doesn’t know how it works, even after Masking’s helpful explanation, so!

“Could be like Pokemon!”

“Ohhh. Shit, yeah.” This seems to actually make sense (maybe? somehow?) to Masking, and she nods approvingly. “Like Charmander and the turtle and stuff. Bulboise? Uh, and you’re that lil’ guy who wore the egg all the time.”

“Togepi!”

“Yeah!” Masking flashes awake for an entire second before slouching again. “Yeah, that dude. You even got his weird lumpy head…” Masking lifts a large hand and plops it right on top of Kasumi’s hair, ruffling it up a little and giving the buns a squish, not stopping at the point  _ most  _ people would. None of that, uh, ‘social mores’ stuff Arisa loves.

...reminds her of Tae, a teeny-weeny bit.

“Hehe. Maybe I might, then.”

“Might what?”

“Get a crush on you!”

It’s a joke, but it seems to make Masking  _ think _ again, her rough petting slowing down into something a bit more considered - she even grabs at Kasumi’s scalp for a second, before a little “Eeep!” gets her to pull away with a mumbled apology.

“Ehhhhh. I mean, ‘s flatterin’ and all, but… like, how stuff is right now, for you and me, what with them two… we got it pretty good, yeah?” Her stony, kinda scary face finally breaks into something that, as far as Kasumi can see, might actually be sort of a smile. The kind of smile that you get when you think about something,  _ someone,  _ that makes you real happy.

“Mm!” She returns the favour from earlier-- okay,  _ tries  _ to, by patting Masking’s shoulder, except Masking seems a little weirded out and herky-jerky about it, but she’s still smiling, and so is Kasumi.

Because, really, why  _ shouldn’t  _ they be.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! i've already gotten a few of these done so they'll come out over the next few days. on the insane offchance you actually have kasutae prompts please drop them in the comments... i'd love to discuss more about my lowkey fave bandori ship heh.


End file.
